Books
There are currently fifteen confirmed books in the main arcs of the DreamingSkies' fanmade Wings of Fire series. Each book is told from the perspective of a different dragonet. The first arc focused on the Guardians, the second arc focused on the Guardians' dragonets who were fighting against the Rebellion, and the third arc focused on three dragons related to the Guardians, as well as three dragons from Pantala. All of the first three arcs took place on Pyrrhia. It's unknown if whether or not a fourth arc will be made, but if it will be, it's thought that it would take place on Pantala. First Arc Book 1: Heirs of Pyrrhia Point of View: Prince Surf The lost prince of the sea has come to save the day... Surf, along with six other dragonets, were stolen from their homes as eggs, all because of a prophecy, just like the Dragons of Destiny. But instead of ending a war that's lasted for years, the "Guardians" have been destined to vanquish a group of rogue dragons, and more importantly, their leader. But when they leave the mountains they were kept in, they find themselves in the SeaWing Kingdom, but they're not exactly welcomed with open arms. When conflicts are rising between kingdoms, Surf must find a way to save the SeaWings, and protect those he loves before it's too late, even if it means he has to do it without the other six dragonets. Book 2: Fight for Freedom Point of View: Flare The prisoners much find a way to escape... The Guardians have found themselves being held as prisoners. However, Flare is the only one who's free, having been mistaken as one of the SkyWings who attacked the SeaWing Kingdom. It's up to her to find a way to free her friends from their prison and flee to the Rainforest Kingdom, who can help them find the rogues. Unfortunately, escaping isn't as easy as Flare thinks. Dragons are suspicious of her, watching her every move. They know she isn't no ordinary dragon, more importantly, not a normal SkyWing. But can she find a way for her and her friends to escape when help comes her way? And when she finds out who's there to help, she's in for a surprise. Book 3: The Lost Queen Point of View: Rattlesnake Deep in the desert, a queen has vanished... Rattlesnake has separated from the Guardians, determined to find his family deep in the Sand Kingdom. He had grown up living a lie, and now he's willing to find the truth about himself and where he had come from, hoping to find out who he really is and who he was meant to be. While he does find out about his family, there's something terribly wrong; Queen Thorn has disappeared! Rattlesnake goes on a mission to find the lost queen of the SandWings, and he finds a few dragons who can help him. However, he must find out the difference of who he can trust and those who deep down are trying to get him killed in order for him to bring Queen Thorn home alive. Book 4: The Rebellion Point of View: Truthfinder Blood will spill blood to end a rebel's destruction... Truthfinder has always been underestimated by the Talons of Peace, particularly her father, Battleclaws, due to being blind and lacking NightWing powers. She was destined to have be the strongest of the Guardians, being born with mind-reading and seeing the future, however, she has none of that. But she's been waiting to prove herself to everyone, and now she finally has a chance. The Guardians have been sheltered in the Rainforest Kingdom, planning on what to do with the Rebellion that continues to grow. But when their leader, Roguesight, discovers where the Guardians are, he plans on destroying the entire kingdom and everyone who resides in it. Truthfinder is willing to fight off the rogue leader, even if her blindness and a dark secret she discovers brings her down. Book 5: Lost Shadows Point of View: Alpine Evil is never gone forever... The rogues have been defeated at last, and the Guardians can now live in their kingdoms with their families, as well as start their own families. Second Arc Book 1: Outcasts Point of View: Prince Siren One hybrid prince could bring Pyrrhia's saviors together... g''' '''Book 2: The Rising Empire Point of View: Princess Dewdrop They have the advantage... g Book 3: The Strike Point of View: King Dash They must fight for their lives to save their home... g Book 4: His Redemption Point of View: Torch One will realize what he's done and redeem his errors... g Book 5: Withered Hearts Point of View: Arcticstar One's withered heart will break free from its prison... g Third Arc Book 1: A Warrior's Quest Point of View: Prince Orion There's something, or someone, hiding in Pyrrhia... g Book 2: Claws of Fear Point of View: Cypress A darkness is growing... g Book 3: The Shadowed Dragon Point of View: Silverfang Redemption comes with a price... g Book 4: The Blood Crystal Point of View: Ladybird A crystal, the color of blood, can save them all... g Book 5: War's End Point of View: Atlas The war will end, no matter what side will win... g Chronological Order * Rise - Legends - 5013-5014 AS - Battleclaws * Heirs of Pyrrhia - First Arc - 5014(prologue) 5022 AS - Prince Surf * Fight for Freedom - First Arc - 5014(prologue) 5022 AS - Flare * The Lost Queen - First Arc - 5014(prologue) 5022 AS - Rattlesnake * The Rebellion - First Arc - 5014(prologue) 5022-5025 AS - Truthfinder * Lost Shadows - First Arc - 5014(prologue) 5025 AS - Alpine * Outcasts - Second Arc - 5025 AS - Prince Siren * The Rising Empire - Second Arc - 5025 AS - Princess Dewdrop * The Strike - Second Arc - 5025 AS - King Dash * His Redemption - Second Arc - 5025 AS - Torch * Withered Hearts - Second Arc - 5025 AS - Arcticstar * A Warrior's Quest - Third Arc - 5027 AS - Prince Orion * Claws of Fear - Third Arc - 5027 AS - Cypress * The Shadowed Dragon - Third Arc - 5027 AS - Silverfang * The Blood Crystal - Third Arc - 5027 AS - Ladybird * War's End - Third Arc - 5027 AS - Atlas